


Your Body

by iraincensus



Series: Shepards Playlist [5]
Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Cunnilingus, Deepthroating, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Knotting, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-26 23:44:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18292577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iraincensus/pseuds/iraincensus
Summary: Shepard has so lovingly taken care of her team members... The Tali's hearing has been a pain in her ass and now she needs a change. What could be better than omega and anonymous sex? At least that's the plan.Since this is Shepard's playlist, there is of course another song for it:Your Body by christina aguilera (But the explicit version, not the one you always heard on the radio.)





	Your Body

Litavis Shepard was sitting at her desk. The Quarians really didn't have them all anymore. That was still too mildly expressed. They were totally stupid. Not only did they want to send Tali into exile, they also did terrible experiments. She didn't like the Geth. She didn't like them at all. But... until the incident with the Reaper, they had been peaceful. Well, as long as you didn't come into their territory. Just because they were Synthetic Life, they were still living beings. At least in her eyes. It had been good to be able to shout at the admirals. Tali was allowed to stay with her people. A small success. The commander drove her hands through his face. This mission had exhausted her more than she wanted to admit. A glance at the clock showed her that it was bedtime. So she went to bed. Today she had missed her usual round, but she didn't care. Her team wouldn't die just because she wasn't on everyone's mat for a day. The next morning she didn't really feel any better. She took a shower and then sat down at the desk again. Mordin needed resources for something, so they looked for them. EDI scanned one planet after another. Not what her attention would need. She read some reports, but stared otherwise. Did Geth feel pain? Probably not. Besides, it was only deactivated parts... It was still wrong... was it really? She would also seize every chance to defeat the Reapers. Litavis didn't even notice how time passed. Suddenly the door opened and her best friend came in. He brought her something to eat and a coffee.

"Thanks, big guy."

"What's the matter, Shepard? You've been here all day."

"What we saw makes me think."

"How far would you go to win?"

"Exactly. How much am I willing to sacrifice..."

"You have a good inner compass. Continue to rely on it."

"You mean I keep doing what I think I should be doing, not what I would like to do."

"Exactly that."

"That's great."

"You need a break sometime."

"The collectors don't know any vacation, I think."

"Maybe, but you don't have an open mission on your list anymore and the asshole doesn't have a new track yet. So there's no reason why you shouldn't leave the ship for a few hours."

"And where do you think I should go?"

"Illium or Omega."

"So you're thinking of a break like that."

"Alcohol is not a solution, as you know..."

"You don't know anything about chemistry."

Laughing he shook his head. She sipped her coffee. Probably her best friend was right. She needed distraction. But it wasn't that easy. Illium was safer as long as she didn't sign anything. But many there knew who she was. Then Omega did. Not exactly the perfect choice either. But better than nothing. She ate in silence and enjoyed her coffee. She really needed that.

"But you didn't just come here to tell me I needed a break, did you?"

"You didn't show up for two days. I'm not used to that from you. That's why I wanted to see if everything was all right."

"Thanks, big guy."

"Not for that, Shepard. Which station did you decide on now?"

"Omega."

"Dangerous Band-Aid."

"At least more obvious than Illium. On Omega, I don't have to ask myself if my opposite number wants to kill me. I can assume that he will."

"True again. Although I will admittedly worry. So I will accompany you then."

"Oh, Garrus, I can take care of myself."

"I know, anyway."

"And what do you do when I grab a nice guy?"

"I become jealous. No, it's all yours."

"Don't scare me like that."

"You could go to a club there that I know. There everyone is always in full armor. So nobody would recognize you."

"Like a costume party? Again..."

"You went to the Halloween party?"

"I was, but only for a short time."

"I didn't recognize you."

"Nobody did."

"Did you have fun?"

"Oh yes, I did."

"Is that why Thane is so relaxed again?"

"No comment."

"I knew it, didn't I? What was it like?"

"Unexpected."

"Got it, I can't get any more information."

"Exactly. You don't get it."

"Was it satisfying?"

"It was for him."

"You're killing me, Shepard. Well, give me something."

"We didn't have sex."

"You are really crazy. But I have to admit, I get jealous."

"Oh. You want something from Thane?"

"No! I mean, how active you are despite all that shit."

"That's really refreshing about you, big guy. Many would probably call me a whore."

"Just because you have some fun? That's quite normal with Turians. Equal rights. If men are allowed to do that, so are women."

"I should have become a Turian."

"Better not."

"Why? Would you otherwise have fallen head over heels in love with me?"

"No. Well, maybe you would. I'd just keep jumping on some women to impress you."

"That would not end well."

"Why not?"

"I would interpret it as competition. We wouldn't come to anything else for all the sex."

"A shooting list times differently."

"If we were longer on Omega, I'd challenge you."

"As soon as this shit is over, we'll do it."

"Then I'll go look for my old scores list."

"Score list?"

"Back at the academy, me and some friends had a competition. We were bored and challenged every exit. Who eats, drinks or has sex the most. There were different points for that. During sex there were points for kissing, oral sex, sex, threesomes and so on."

"But that would be unfair. You could score a lot more points than I could. Then we need a new point system."

"Agreed."

She looked after her best friend when he left her loft again. Maybe she should really blow off steam. Her body wasn't going crazy right now, but it was definitely a possibility to clear her head. Omega was just the place. Just let it go. So she told EDI her next goal. Litavis would buy an inconspicuous armor and go to the club Garrus had told her about.   
Finally arriving at Omega, she gave her people the day to celebrate and disappeared from Normandy. The first way led her to the market. The armor wasn't so bad. Should she get into trouble, it would offer her some protection. Her N7 equipment would be clearly too conspicuous. Finding the club wasn't that easy. As soon as she entered the club the music was already roaring in her ears. Dancers of the most different species stretched themselves on the stage. Shepard headed directly for the bar. She looked around with a whiskey. There were a lot of customers. Colourfully mixed and clearly more men than women. So she had the free choice. Some men gradually stood next to her. None of them was really interesting. She only wanted one guy for one night, but he should still have a certain level. Finally a Krogan stood beside her. What a pyjak. Blood pack and not yet dry behind the ears. Shepard just ignored him. She had told him several times that he had no chance. If he didn't want to understand it, it wasn't her problem. To the left of her another guy appeared. Turians, definitely. He ordered her another whiskey. Someone who mastered the first flirt rule. The Krogan freaked out of course.

"Listen, kid, you don't stand a chance. So get lost."

He really didn't want to understand the no. Just as she was getting ready to give him a headbutt, the Turian was already doing it. Shepard had to grin. The man's movements seemed very familiar to her. But maybe she was wrong.

"The lady said no."

"You're looking for a lady here, I don't think so."

"There are many kinds of ladies."

"You can see it that way, too."

The muted voice under the helmet was pleasantly dark. He could probably talk her into orgasm. The next drink went on her. They had been standing together for some time now and watched the hustle and bustle in the bar. Some dancers came to them and began to flirt violently with the man. It cheered them immensely to see the faces when he didn't respond to the attempts. Unusual for a Turian. He should actually want to impress her. Either he had no interest in her or he knew the kind of humans quite well. Again she got a drink and tipped it down. The man's gaze was on her the whole time. 

I came here tonight to get you out of my mind,  
I'm gonna take what I find (uh oh, yeah!)  
So open the box, don't need no key I'm unlocked  
And I won't tell you to stop (uh oh, yeah!)

The hustle and bustle in the bar became louder and louder. As soon as someone came too close to her, a strong arm wrapped around her hip and pulled her closer to the larger body. That was a whole new feeling. No one had ever dared even try that with Commander Shepard. The Turian's hand slowly slid along her back and came to rest on her butt. Litavis did not intend to stop him. Much more she turned to him and put her arms in his neck. Almost immediately he grabbed her backside with both hands. They were soon to disappear to the toilet. As if he had read her thoughts, he grabbed her hand and pulled her to the stairs. 

Hey boy!  
I don't need to know where you've been,  
All I need to know is you and no need for talking  
Hey boy!  
So don't even tell me your name,  
All I need to know is whose place,  
And let's get walking...

Shortly before they reached the stairs he had to evade a blow. Apparently the pyjak had been looking for reinforcements. She firmly punched the attacker in the face. She just wanted to have some fun and now this. She hadn't been in a fight for a long time. She took one or two blows, but it was nothing threatening. Her partner felt the same way. As soon as four Krogan approached her, she gave free rein to her biotics. The Turian defeated two of them in close combat. Breathing heavily, they stood between the defeated opponents. Adrenaline flooded their entire bodies. She felt incredibly alive. She looked at the Turian with lustful eyes. Again he grabbed her hand and pulled her out of the club. The toilets were too unsafe now. Where did he want to take her now? Her destination were some living containers. She entered without hesitation. Hardly closed the door behind the Commander she was already pressed against it. She gasped hoarse. The redhead looked for the hidden buckles of his armor. But then he stepped back from her. The Turian darkened the windows and lit a few candles. She knew the smell, but she couldn't describe it.

"Do you like it romantic?"

"The blood on us drives me mad."

Okay, that was a good excuse. Now it was so dark in the room that she could only see shadows. That was hot. She moaned hoarse as he pushed her against the next wall. Straightaway Litavis got to work on the buckles again. With a loud rattling the armor parts fell to the ground. Cold air finally swept over her skin. She could see the naked body of the other only schematically. It was simply too dark. She was grabbed tightly and lifted up a bit. Directly she wrapped her legs around his waist. These hip spores of Turians were really practical. Without any problems he carried her to his bed. She laughed quietly as he threw them on. His claws drove over her body and caused goose bumps. Hungry she licked her lips.

All I wanna do is fuck your body  
Oooooh ooooh oooooh oooooooh oooooooh  
Tonight's your lucky night, I know you want it  
Oooooh ooooh oooooh oooooooh oooooooh

All I wanna do is fuck your body  
Oooooh ooooh oooooh oooooooh oooooooh  
Tonight's your lucky night, I know you want it  
Oooooh ooooh oooooh oooooooh oooooooh

Again she heard a clatter. The Turian had taken off his helmet. She had not taken it off. She didn't even want to know who her counterpart was. It was dark enough to keep this secret, but still. Now she also got rid of her helmet. The man went even further. He took the Omnitool from her. At least he took his off, too. An understanding would be impossible. The strong hands drove over her upper body. The claws seemed to leave superficial scratches on her skin. The slight burning didn't feel bad at all. Shepard growled in the dark as the man tore her bra. But then he licked her breasts. Sizzling she sucked in the air. Her nipples straightened up immediately. The long, blue tongue turned around one of the elevations and pulled it slightly. Damn, that felt incredible. Shepard's hands drove to her partner's fringe and held tight. A dark growl came from the man. He grabbed her hands and pinned them over her head. She didn't like that at all. But as he licked over her breasts again she could stand it a little. His free hand wandered along her body. The long fingers got caught in the waistband of her panties. Instead of pulling it down, he shredded it. Litavis made a discontented sound. Now her underwear was ruined. Slowly the man slipped deeper. She felt his hot breath in her shame. Although her hands were now let go, the Turian now grabbed her legs and pressed them firmly apart. Almost immediately he pressed his mouth plates onto her cunt. Instantly the rough tongue pushed between her labia. Groaning she threw herself into the hollow back. Damn, the guy had experience with humans and she was unspeakably grateful for it. Deeply the tongue plunged into her tunnel. He moved slightly jerkily inside her. Suddenly he began to turn the tongue inside her. Her fingers cramped in the sheet. The guy hit her G spot and she couldn't help but groan loudly. Again and again he maltreated this spot in her. The muscles in Shepard's abdomen became more and more tense. She tightly enclosed the foreign tongue. The Commander couldn't believe it, he eat her out. The climax took her with it. Litavis struggled hard for breath. Her last orgasm was clearly too long ago. Slowly she sat up. Her hands touch her partner's head again. He had withdrawn from her, but now licked along her lower body to her chest. Lightly she pushed him back. If he could understand her now, it would be easier. Carefully she pushed him back a little and knelt down in front of him. Gently she licked over the tip of his cock. This dark growl chased a shiver down her back. Slowly she let her tongue slide from the base to the tip. She put her lips over his limb and sucked it carefully. The Turian moaned and said something, but she couldn't understand him. She kept increasing the vacuum and moving her head up and down. The Turianer's hands and drove into the red hair. The penis hit her palate and she slowly moved her head up again. Claws drove over her scalp and caused goose bumps. The man pushed her head down again. She took a deep breath before the cock penetrated her throat. For a moment she stopped like that before withdrawing again. She pressed the knob against her palate. Her partner moaned throatily. Only the tip rested in her mouth. Suddenly the grip in her hair tightened and he brutally pushed her down. She made a gargling sound as her lips bumped against the hard plates. The dong was deep in her throat. The neck muscles cramped and imprisoned the cock. Her partner moaned darkly and forcibly moved her head back and forth. The Commander twisted her eyes. She just found it fucking awesome. 

It's true what you heard, I am a freak, I'm disturbed  
So come on and give me your worst (uh oh, yeah)  
We're moving faster than slow,  
If you don't know where to go,  
I'll finish off on my own (uh oh, yeah)

The penis in her mouth kept swelling. Her jaw crunched dangerously. Luckily he pulled her back and she gasped for air. Carefully the man pushed her back to the camp. Still gasping for air, Litavis lay there. Only at the edge did she notice how her legs were lifted. Again her limbs rested on his hip spurs. The hard tip pressed against her dripping pussy. Already this small part of his cock stretched her more than anything she knew so far. Litavis bit her lips hard. It hurt immensely. Inch by inch he penetrated deeper into her. The pain was indescribable. Finally his plates hit her labia. He didn't give her a break, but stabbed her directly. Passivity had never been her thing, so she moved towards her partner. The clapping of their bodies and his moaning filled the whole room. Her muscles still hadn't gotten used to this stretch, but it didn't feel bad. One hand slid under her lower back and raised her waist slightly. On the next push she saw stars and sighed. Directly the Turian intensified his shocks. Her G spot was hit every time. Shepard's hands clung to her partner's arms. Again and again their bodies hit each other hard. Her body twitched uncontrollably, breathing was difficult for her, and spastic cramps were affecting every single muscle. The commander groaned loudly when the orgasm almost killed her. Jerkily the man withdrew from her. Hot sperm hit her upper body. That had been incredibly horny. She heard the rustling of the underlay as the man stood up. Damn, hopefully he didn't turn on the light now.

Hey boy!  
I don't need to know where you've been,  
All I need to know is you and no need for talking  
Hey boy!  
So don't even tell me your name,  
All I need to know is whose place,  
And let's get walking...  
Say say hey...

Two strong arms slid under her and she was lifted up. What was he up to now? She found herself on a sofa. He pulled her halfway off the piece of furniture again. Now she knelt in front of him. Shepard didn't like this position very much. The warrior in her sensed an attack right there. But then he penetrated her again with a firm thrust. The red haired one screamed with a bellow. Her skin ripped open further. The stretch was outrageous. He tore her apart and she found it glorious. Her partner, however, seemed to like the pain sounds less. In contrast to his blows he drove her tenderly over her back. But that didn't help at all. Litavis bit his lips hard. Suddenly he held completely still. His hand wandered between her thighs. Her cunt was already heavily swollen and his touch made her whimper. The sharp claws between her labia were not exactly soothing. The next moment she moaned lustfully. He kept stroking her clitoris. Again and again he stroked her sensitive plexus of nerves and remained completely still in her. Litavis thought he was losing his mind. Then he let go of her and pulled himself inch by inch he pulled his dong out of her until only his tip rested between her lips. He returned to her at the same pace. He repeated this game several times and her body took him in only too willingly. Slowly she calmed down. But the Turian did not like it at all. Immediately he stimulated her clitoris again, but kept his tempo. Her moaning became louder and louder. Again she was close to her orgasm and this time he let her do it. Shepard threw herself groaning into the hollow back.

All I wanna do is fuck your body  
Oooooh ooooh oooooh oooooooh oooooooh  
Tonight's your lucky night, I know you want it  
Oooooh ooooh oooooh oooooooh oooooooh

All I wanna do is fuck your body  
Oooooh ooooh oooooh oooooooh oooooooh  
Tonight's your lucky night, I know you want it  
Oooooh ooooh oooooh oooooooh oooooooh

The Turian growled up in the dark. He roughly grabbed her breasts and pulled her up. Now her back rested against his chest. Hard she pressed her ass into his crotch. The claws drilled into her hip. The next thrust was much firmer again. Looking for support she reached back and clung to the Turian's neck. Roughly he grabbed her chin and turned her head to the side. Her neck was painfully twisted. The foreign tongue penetrated between her lips. He kissed her and it tasted great. Her tongues were unrestrained. His blows became again more firm and brutal. Her breasts jumped up and down to the beat of his jolts. He growled something in her ear, but she couldn't understand him. Again he made her scream. Her clitoris was now heavily swollen and hurt as much as the rest of her cunt. Nevertheless he drove her back to unimaginable heights. A few moments later, the Commander's world became white. She thought she was going to faint when the pain brought her back. Her inside seemed to be on fire and her pussy was stretched even further. His claws drilled deep into the white skin. Again and again he groaned throatily.

"Shepard!"

I think you already know my name  
I think you already know my name  
I think you already know my name

Exhausted, Litavis sank onto the sofa. She struggled for air. Sperm was still being pumped into her. Finally it was over. Only the stretch remained. Her partner sank on her powerlessly and struggled for breath. After a few moments he lifted her up and carried her back to bed while he was still stuck in her. Satisfied, Litavis sighed as she lay down again. She groped for her Omnitool and put it back on. 

"How long have we been so connected now, big guy?"

"You recognized me?"

"You recognized me too"

"I know your taste."

"And I know yours. That you moaned my name was also a good hint. Back to my question, how long?"

"Half an hour, about."

"Ok..."

"How was your first time in the new body?"

"Through the flower, do you ask what you were like?"

"Um yes..."

"Fucking awesome. One of the hottest things I've ever experienced."

"I can only give it back."

"Soothing."

"By the way, I scored more points today than you did."

"What makes you think so?"

"You had three orgasms, I had two. That is, I lead."

"If that is so, then I lead, ten to three."

"You count the others?"

"Sure."

"I'll catch up."

"Deal.”

All I wanna do is fuck your body  
Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh  
Tonight's your lucky night, I know you want it  
Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh

All I wanna do is fuck your body  
Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh  
Tonight's your lucky night, I know you want it  
Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh


End file.
